The Fight
by onceuponahungergames
Summary: Looking down where her weapon landed, Clarke saw blood splatters and a body. The Ice Queen. Relief washed over her. The war was over. They were safe now. They could go home.


All Clarke knew was that the fighting had stopped around her. Her hands were coated in someone else's blood, as well as her clothes, face, and hair. She let the sword she was still clutching clatter to the rock under her. The sounds around her were muffled and her vision was blurred. Her head throbbed, body hummed in dying adrenaline. Her mind was fuzzy, feeling more like static than actual thoughts.

She was trying to figure out what happened for her to be coated in blood and standing in the middle of some field on top of a rock. Looking down where her weapon landed, Clarke saw blood splatters and a body. _The Ice Queen_. Relief washed over her. The war was over. They were safe now. They could go home.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, it immediately was washed away by dread. _My friends_ , Clarke thought. She snapped her head up and scanned the area. Bodies. Everywhere. They littered the terrain they laid on. There was some movement on the battlefield, but it was mostly people trying to find their friends, lovers, family. "Where are they?" Clarke desperately muttered.

"Check behind you, Princess."

"Bellamy!" Clarke spun around and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank God you're alive," she mumbled into his shoulder. He tightened his embrace around her and laughed. "Not even an army of ice freaks could beat me down."

Clarke smiled and pulled away just to look into his face. He handed her a cloth to clean her face from the blood. "Thank you," she replied. "You've been up here for an hour. We were beginning to think that you turned into a statue." He grinned, but his eyes betrayed him. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "Clarke…" he started, but couldn't continue. "Tell me, Bellamy," Clarke pressed, slightly shaking his shoulders. He couldn't meet her eyes. "It's…" Clarke waited with baited breath. "It's Lexa."

In that moment, her body felt cold. Her blood stopped in her veins. "Where is she?" Clarke croaked. Bellamy led her to a group of people huddled near a gathering of trees about 500 feet away from where Clarke and Bellamy were standing. She could hear whispers from the crowd as she and Bellamy waded through them. "She killed almost all of them," she heard someone say as she passed them.

"Her body count must be past 200."

"The Commander almost reached those numbers until..."

The group of people grew thinner as the two got closer to the center. Clarke could hear her mother's voice speaking urgently to the others around her. "Keep pressure on her leg! Don't let up unless I say so!"

Bellamy and Clarke reached the center and Clarke's legs felt like cement. What she saw would certainly not leave her thoughts any time soon. Her mother was hovering over a bloodied and battered body, Octavia pressing down on the patient's leg, and Indra pulling out an arrow from the patient's shoulder.

"Lexa! Lexa stay with me," Abby urged. That seemed to get Clarke out of her stupor. "No…" Clarke cried. Octavia looked up at her with tears in her eyes. There was a large gash under her eye, but she was too invested in saving her Commander to worry about it.

Clarke forced herself to move her legs toward the body lying on the ground. Abby turned her head, worry lacing her features. "Clarke don't…" she started to say, but it was too late. Clarke was already at her side looking down at the body of the wounded Commander.

Clarke's eyes studied every inch of the woman's body under her. Blood was spurting out from the shoulder wound from the arrow Indra pulled out, a deep cut on her neck, and whatever the injury Octavia was trying to aid.

"We have to help her," Clarke mumbled. "Clarke, we've been doing everything we can," Abby answered, putting pressure on the wound on Lexa's neck. "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Clarke roared. The people surrounding them went completely silent and looked at the blonde. Abby was startled by her daughter's outburst, but wasn't completely surprised by her passion. Clarke's eyes were burning with unshed tears. She wouldn't let them fall without purpose.

"Don't be disrespectful to your own mother, Wanheda," the Commander rasped. Everyone's attention turned to her, and Clarke moved closer to Lexa's head. She put a hand in Lexa's hair and smoothed it down. "Oh Lexa," Clarke whispered. Lexa opened up her eyes and focused on the blonde girl above her.

"You saved my people," she breathed. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Thank you… Clarke." Her eyes started to flutter closed. "NO! Don't you close your eyes on me, Lexa," Clarke ordered, tears fell from her eyes. "Don't you dare do that to me." Lexa opened her eyes again and looked at Clarke. "Ai gonplei ste odon, Klark," she whispered. Clarke shook her head. "No. No, Lexa your fight is _not_ over!" Clarke placed her hands on the sides of Lexa's face. "I need you," she said. Lexa's lips turned upwards and used her remaining strength to bring her hand to Clarke's. "I won't leave you," Lexa mumbled.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Clarke dipped her head down and connected her lips to Lexa's. She didn't care that the Grounders and Sky People were looking at them, or that her mother was right next to her. All that mattered in that moment was Lexa's lips and hers. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's when they pulled away. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa," Clarke whimpered. "I love you too, Clarke," Lexa gasped.

Lexa's hand fell from Clarke's. "May we meet again."

* * *

hi the 100 family! i just caught up with the current season and i really love this show :) like it took me 2 days to watch the first 2 seasons and i feel dead. but i needed to write this little gem. thanks for reading/commenting/favoriting/following/all the things. can't wait for thursday.

\- juju :)


End file.
